csifandomcom-20200225-history
Man Down
Man Down is the fifteenth episode in season five of . Synopsis In the aftermath of the ambush at the car park, Delko finds himself fighting for his life after being shot in the head. The woman was abducted by Clavo Cruz, who escaped from prison. The investigation reveals Cruz may be involved with selling illegal African diamonds. Plot Picking up where "No Man's Land" left off, doctors are able to resuscitate Erik Delko, who barely clings to life after being shot twice, once in the leg and once in the head. Calleigh and Ryan process the scene where Delko was shot, and question a security guard named Keeler who arrived late on the scene. He tells them he recalls passing a man running down the stairs of the parking garage. Horatio uses the GPS tracker in the money he gave Clavo to track him down, but he finds the tracker abandoned on the beach--along with Kathy Gibson. She tells Horatio Clavo kidnapped her, but Natalia identifies a wound on her body as being from a hacksaw used to remove Clavo's cuffs. She admits to helping Clavo escape, and Horatio tells her that she'll be charged with murder if Delko dies. Tripp tells Horatio that General Cruz is in town, and Horatio suspects Clavo has broken out of jail to exact revenge on the man he thought was his father. His hunch proves right when they go to Cruz's house, but Clavo is already there. He shoots Cruz and escapes, and the general dies in Horatio's arms. Natalia is surprised to discover an uncut diamond in Clavo's wake. Calleigh and Ryan get a DNA match off a jacket in a trashcan at the scene to Tanner Wilcox, the man fleeing the scene of the rooftop shooting, but he proves to be a dead end when they learn he was there stealing from cars, not shooting at the CSIs. The teller from Horatio's bank contacts him to tell him the funds placed in his account were transferred by a man named Joseph Trevi. Horatio confronts the man and accuses him of bankrolling Clavo, suspecting it's about the diamonds. It proves to run deeper than that when the CSIs learn Trevi is Clavo's biological father. Trevi admits Clavo gave him the diamonds and that he sold them for 45 million, which he has no intention of sharing with Clavo. Horatio calls Clavo to tell him Trevi gave him up, but Clavo refuses to surrender. Natalia is able to determine that the diamond Clavo had is from Sierra Leone. She questions Audrey van der Meer, a buyer for Duncroft Diamonds, but isn't able to get any information out of her. The CSIs learn Audrey sponsored a work visa for a diamond cutter, and when they go to her shop, they find the diamond cutter and his whole family slaving away in a back room. Audrey is arrested. When Calleigh and Ryan realize the gun Delko was shot with is a shotgun, they haul Keeler back in and test his other hand for GSR and learn he's the shooter. Clavo paid him a hundred grand to shoot at the CSIs. Clavo arrives at the department, gun in hand, forcing Horatio to shoot him down. Horatio tells Delko, who is recovering, that they got Clavo, and is forced to tell him why his sister Marisol isn't at his bedside. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Gonzalo Menendez as Clavo Cruz * Castula Guerra as General Cruz * Jennifer Hall as Cathy Gibson * Lesley Fera as Dr. Joyce Carmel * Joanquim de Almeida as Joseph Trevi * JR Bourne as Stan Keeler * Angie Milliken as Audrey Van Der Mere * Andres Saenz-Hudson as Tanner Wilcox * Jillian Reeves de Ortiz as Judith Freeman * Reggie Jordan as ER Nurse #1 * Kathleen Mary Carthy as ER Nurse #2 * Matt Ferrucci as Paramedic See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes